Optical fibers are used for high speed communications and data transmission. Optical fiber connectors are used to provide means for quickly coupling and uncoupling the ends of the fibers in a quick-release fashion. Optical fiber connectors are interconnected by adapters which not only interconnect a pair of opposing optical fiber connectors, but also align the optical fibers to prevent transmission losses at the interconnecting interface.
In the fiber optics field, the need frequently arises to transfer light from one fiber to another either permanently or temporarily. Optical connector plugs or connectors are one of the solutions used for this purpose. Fibers terminated with optical connector plugs can be coupled together and disconnected when necessary, either to end the connection or to route the light to a different fiber. Optical connector plugs can be of the single or multiple fiber variety. Single fiber connector plugs (simplex connector plugs) provide the connection of only one fiber to another single fiber. In multiple fiber connector plugs, several fibers are simultaneously coupled with another set of similar fibers. The invention here disclosed applies primarily to multi-fiber applications.
Traditionally, in multi-fiber connectors, the connection is achieved by the use of MT-type ferrules. The ferrules, which may be manufactured mostly from plastic, have a number of channels of a diameter slightly larger than the optical fiber. It is appreciated that the ferrules may be manufactured from materials other than plastic including, but not limited to ceramics, metal and glass and not depart from the scope of the present invention. In use, the optical fibers are inserted into the channels and maintained fixed therein by the use of adhesives such as, but not limited to, epoxy, or mechanical clamping. The ends of the fibers are preferably made to be flush or protrude slightly from the end surfaces of the ferrule and are then terminated, generally by a polishing procedure or other means that provides a very smooth surface of optical quality.
Two connectors may be mated using an adapter. Each connector preferably comprises the ferrule and a ferrule holder. One of the two mated connectors usually has a ferrule with a pair of alignment pins, while the other connector has a ferrule with a pair of alignment holes. Modern fiber optic connectors usually have a spring mechanism that pushes the ferrules towards one another with a controlled force in order to achieve physical contact of both of the ferrules' ends, thereby improving the optical performance of the connection.
Keeping fiber optic connector plugs free from contaminants such as dirt or dust is very important. Dirt or dust on fiber ends can scatter or absorb light, causing excessive loss of signal and corresponding poor system performance. Presence of contaminants inside the connector plug could cause axial misalignment with similar consequences. Likewise, because of the intensity of the light being transferred, it is important to shelter users from unintended viewing thereof, so as to prevent eye injury.
There is also a continuously increasing demand for higher density interconnect systems in fiber optics applications. The introduction by the present invention of a multi-fiber connector with the standard MT type ferrule has resulted in a small multi-fiber connector/adapter system with a push-release mechanism that allows for very high density configurations.
The push-release interconnect system of this invention is so small that it cannot be operated by using the user's fingers when used in crowded panels. Instead, a stylus-like object, like the end of a paper clip or end of a ball point can be used. While the examples described herein shown are based on an MT-type ferrule, the push-release mechanism of the present invention includes and can be used with single channel systems with ceramic ferrules as well as for duplex and multi-channel designs. It can likewise be used in single, duplex and custom configurations. The present invention is directed to providing a unique optical fiber interconnect system including a push-release mechanism associated with the adapter and connector.